Corrupted
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: Felix has been living in the shadow of a certain wrecker ever since the Turbo incident...until he turns to someone who turns his life upside down. One-shot crossover. Feel free to review!


**Hi everyone! Bringing to you a one-shot fic. First Crossover with Rise of the Guardians and Wreck-It Ralph! Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Wreck-It Ralph or Rise of the Guardians!**

**Corrupted**

"Good job today, everyone," Mary said, after the arcade closed for the night. She went up to Ralph, holding up a pie to him. "Especially you, Ralph." The Nicelander had had a maturing respect for the wrecker since the Turbo incident.

"Thanks, Mary," Ralph smiled, taking the pie with gratitude. "There's no chocolate in it, right?"

"Just the way you like it."

Felix, who was heading into the apartment, glanced at the Nicelander's treatment. Ever since that incident, the Nicelanders (sans Gene) had looked up to Ralph, some as a role model and some just as their hero. Sometimes, Felix thought Ralph was respected as an even bigger hero than he was. Even his "dynamite gal" Calhoun respected him. And Vanellope (of course _she_ would). Granted, Ralph saved the entire arcade from a sadistic virus. The Good Guy had to admit: that was more heroic than fixing windows on an everyday basis. He took one last look at Ralph, who regarded him with a smile.

"Hey, Felix."

"Ralph." The handyman nodded.

"Want to join us at _Tapper_? I'm buying."

"I'll join you later, Brother."

"You okay?" Ralph noticed Felix's half-hearted expression.

"I'm fine, thanks. Just need some time to relax from today. See you later?"

Ralph nodded as he watched his best friend enter the apartment.

"Wonder what's going on with Felix?" Mary inquired.

"He's probably tired," said Ralph.

* * *

Felix headed straight for his room, not in the mood to talk to anyone. When any Nicelanders, or any of the homeless characters came to check on him, he'd blow them off, assuring everything was fine. The Good Guy laid back in his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_Ralph sure has gotten popular around the arcade since _that_ happened. And _he _came back._

"Felix?" It was Gene at the door. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"I'm fine." Felix was growing annoyed.

"Look, I'm trying to..."

"I said I'm okay! I know you're all concerned about me, but I'm telling you everything's fine!"

A sigh was heard on the other side of the door. "Okay, Felix. If you say so."

When it was quiet again, the Good Guy started to lay back again, regretting his outburst at Gene.

_He didn't deserve that._

"He did, actually."

Felix glanced around his room, looking for the owner of the voice. "Who was that?" The handyman felt chills in the air, then saw a dark horse galloping around him.. "Oh my land..." He turned around to see a pale-faced man standing behind him, black wisps flowing around him. He regarded Felix with what appeared to be pity. "Who are you?"

"You must be joking. I have been in many of your dreams, Fix-It Felix Jr.," the man said, annoyed at the Good Guy's confusion. "Yet you claim you haven't heard of _Pitch Black_, or more commonly The Boogeyman, a name which I despise."

"Now I've heard of a guy named Pitch," said Felix, "But I didn't know it was _you_, the same guy who's been in my dreams. I've heard of the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and Santa Claus with the twin blades. Not to mention that Ja..."

"Anyway," Pitch cut the handyman off, "I have been watching you. And I couldn't help but overhear that that Wreck-It Ralph was been outshining you, although _you're_ the hero of your game. Everyone's been respecting him as the hero ever since that fool Turbo caused so much destruction to this arcade. This troubles you, does it not?"

"How do you know that?"

"As I told you before, I've been watching over you, Felix, and the very fact of Wreck-It Ralph being more popular pains you. Admit it, it does." Pitch cupped the handyman's chin so that their eyes met. The Nightmare King could sense loneliness and pain in those blue eyes. Yes, he could make a good pawn. "And I can help you gain what's rightfully yours again."

"How?" Felix inquired.

"Foolish program, I can make anything a Fearling with a touch of my hand. Dreams, creatures, anything I desire. If you desire your popularity back, if you want to outshine that Wreck-It Ralph, I can help you."

Felix thought about it for a moment, considering his options. He was tired of living in the shadow of Ralph, who was gaining more recognition than him right now, despite his role as the bad guy. But he knew this was wrong. However, for some reason, thinking of being left out for the rest of his life by the others...he couldn't bear to think about it. He made his decision. The Good Guy didn't think it was fair that the villain of a game should outshine the hero, and he was going to make that right again. And it could all be possible, through the Nightmare King.

Nodding, Felix said, "Okay, I accept your offer."

Chuckling darkly, Pitch touched the handyman's heart, sending a stream of black sand into the Good Guy's chest. Felix was feeling weaker and weaker by the second, the dark energy being too much for him at first but it felt more and more bearable overtime. Felix suddenly collapsed, sapphire eyes blank. The Nightmare King chuckled at his handiwork.

"Another world will soon fall to my hand." Laughing maniacally, he vanished, leaving the corrupt Felix alone.

* * *

"Fix-It, are you in there?" Calhoun knocked on the door, but then realized it was open. Inside, she saw her husband...but there was something different about him. Something...dark.

Felix was sitting on his bed, smirking at the look of shock on his wife's face. The handyman's crimson eyes were fixed on hers, screaming the desire to cause fear and destruction in his path.'

"What's the matter, Tammy? Surprised to see me?"

"Fix-It...what..."

"Happened to me? You're find out soon enough." Felix laughed darkly, which was unlike the handyman. "Sooner than you think, actually."

**Hope you guys enjoyed! And it's a oneshot, probably one I'm not going to turn into a full-length fic. It was just to get the idea out! Again, hope you guys liked it! Read and review! Love to hear your opinions.**


End file.
